sailormoondubfandomcom-20200214-history
Amy Anderson
|image = Amy Anderson.jpg |alias = Princess MercuryMoonlight Soldiers: Sailor Mercury Amy the Super Nerd''Sailor Moon:'' "Computer School Blues" |birthday = September 10 |age = 14 (Moon through S'') 15 (''SuperS) |zodiac sign = Virgo |height = 5'2" (157cm) |weight = 109lbs (50kg) |blood type = A |relatives = Dr. Anderson (mother) Mr. Anderson (father) |education = Brighton Academy (formerly) Crossroads Junior High School Computer Class |weakness = Relaxation, bullies |strength = Calculating, memorizing, strategy, swimming |hobby = Chess, computers, reading, swimming |favorite color = Light blue |favorite gemstone = Sapphire |favorite foods = Sandwiches |least favorite food = Unknown |favorite subject = Math |least favorite subject = None |favorite sport = Swimming |favorite animal = Cats |dream = To become a Doctor |scout = Sailor Mercury, Super Sailor Mercury |affiliation = Inner Sailor Scouts |items = Transformation Pen (ep. 5) Mini-Data Computer (ep. 7) VR Visor (ep. 7) |attacks = Mercury Bubbles Blast (ep. 5) Mercury Ice Bubbles Freeze! Double Mercury Ice Storm Shine Aqua Illusion Mercury Aqua Rhapsody (ep. 144) Mercury Aqua Mirage |transformations = Mercury Power! (Ep. 5) Mercury Star Power! Mercury Crystal Power! (ep. 136) |creator = |first appearance = Computer School Blues |last appearance = The Sweetest Dream |english voice = Karen Bernstein (Moon; R''; ''The Promise of the Rose; Hearts in Ice; Black Dream Hole), Liza Balkan (S''; ''SuperS) |japanese voice = }} , is one of the central Sailor Scouts and a protagonist in Sailor Moon. Amy is the reincarnation of the Princess of Mercury and the civilian identity of Sailor Mercury. Amy is a genius-level high school student and the daughter of a doctor. She acts as the "brains" of the Sailor Scouts. Her powers are associated with phases of water, and she can use her supercomputer to quickly analyze a foe in battle. Previous Life Princess of Mercury The Princess of Mercury was one of the many subjects of the Moon Kingdom. She also acted as warrior for both Mercury and the Moon's princess, Serena. When the Negaverse and Queen Beryl attacked the Moon Kingdom, Mercury was killed in battle alongside the other Sailor Scouts, inner and outer alike. After Queen Serenity sealed away the Beryl and the Negaverse, she used the last of her power in conjunction with the Imperium Silver Crystal to send Mercury and the other subjects of the Moon Kingdom to Earth to be reborn. Rebirth On Earth Amy is the daughter of a divorced mother and father, Mr. and Mrs. Anderson. She lived with her mother, who is a doctor who is rarely home and always busy. However, when her mother had time, she would bake cookies with Amy and taught her how to make patterns in the dough using the bottom of drinking cups. Because of her desire to learn and study, Amy was relatively lonely and without friends. She often overheard students at her school speaking ill of her bookworm-ish tendency, mistaking her behavior for a superiority complex. ''Sailor Moon'' Becoming Sailor Mercury Amy was the first member of the Sailor Scouts rediscovered by Luna and Serena Tsukino shortly after she became Sailor Moon. For reasons never revealed, Amy was transferred from Brighton Academy to Crossroads Junior High. Central Control suspected that she was from the Negaverse. Luna seemingly confirmed the suspicion when she and Serena noticed Amy's lost her disk was possessed by dark energy. When Serena used Luna in an attempt to undermine Amy, she discovered that Garoben, a Negamonster impersonating Amy's teacher, was the true agent of Beryl. Garoben's attempt to drain Amy's energy forced the symbol of Mercury to reveal itself on her forehead, so Luna gave her the pen that she used to transform with the phrase "Mercury Power". After she used Mercury Bubbles Blast to make Garoben cold and obscure her vision, Sailor Moon destroyed Garoben. Following the fight with Garoben, Amy obtained the Mini-Data Computer and VR Visor and used both against the time-manipulating Negamonster, Ramwoir. When Raye Hino (Sailor Mars) was discovered, Amy learned to get along with the Sailor scout of Mars far better than Serena, who constantly butted heads with Raye. Amy and Rae typically acted as the voice of reason, planning strategies and working together to aid their clumsy leader in the fight against the Negaverse. Together, Amy, Raye and Serena foiled all of Jedite's schemes and defeated him. They also worked together to foil the rest of Neflite's evil plans. During Zoycite's bid to capture the Rainbow Crystals, Amy met Greg, a young student with the power to see into the future. She attempted to protect him in order to prevent his crystal from being stolen by Zoycite, but was unsuccessful. However, during the Sailor Scouts' battle with Greg's Shadow Warrior persona, Bumboo, Mercury tried to get through to Greg by appealing his humanity. His resistance against the Negaverse allowed Serena to heal him using the Crescent Moon Wand. Lita Kino and Mina Aino joined their cause. The Past Revealed During their final fight with Zoycite, Amy and other Sailor Scouts learned of their pasts as subjects of the Moon Kingdom and protectors of Princess Serena. Though their memories were restored, they lost Darien Shields, Tuxedo Mask and the Prince of Earth, in the process. Though Amy and the others promised to help Serena save Darien from the Negaverse, there were times when none of the Sailor Scouts believed it was possible to save him from the Negaverse at all. and all five Sailor Scouts foiled all the villains' schemes. Amy was reunite with Greg at a later time when the brainwashed Prince Darien would attempt to recapture the former holders of the Rainbow Crystals and restore their Shadow Warrior Personas. Amy and the other Sailor Scouts, however, are able to save all of the former Shadow Warriors from the Negaverse's plans. In their final attempt to stop Queen Beryl and save Prince Darien, the Sailor Scouts were blockaded by the Doom and Gloom Girls. Mercury was taken captive after she was captured by one the Doom and Gloom Girls vines, used to drain her energy. Mercury was late reunited the other Sailor Scouts to help Princess Serena defeat Queen Beryl. After Beryl's defeat, Amy and the others were freed from the Negaverse, however, none of them remembered being Sailor Scouts. ''Sailor Moon R'' Doom Tree Arc When Alan and Ann sent the Cardian Minotaur to gather energy for the Doom Tree, Luna restored Sailor Mercury's memory, along with Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Venus. She learned an attack called "Mercury Ice Bubbles Freeze", during Cardian Skulker's attempt to steal energy from babies. Amy almost moved to Germany, but at the last second stayed with her friends to help them defeat the droid, Frosty, using her new move Shine Aqua Illusion she also received her new wrist communicator and transformation pen and transformed with "Mercury Star Power". Negamoon Arc Amy won a chess tournament, defeating Bertie, one of the four Negamoon Sisters under Rubeus' command, in the finals. Bertie's response was to do a "freeze play" game with her, where whenever a player lost chess pieces, parts of their body they would be frozen, but Tuxedo Mask shattered the spell, and Bertie turned good when Serena used the attack Moon Crystal Healing Activation to heal her. During the Negamoon Family's search for negative points to capture, students at Amy's school (among them, Melvin) were turned against her, Serena and Molly Baker. Influenced by negative energy, Melvin and the others accused Amy of cheating and mocked her, calling her "Amy the Super Nerd". Though Amy was hurt by the accusations and teasing, she tried her best not to show it around her friends, who assumed the "shock" of being called a cheater was the primary reason she refused to be openly upset about the situation. Amy aided Sailor Moon in defeating the Negamonster, Mistrust, responsible for the student's behavior. ''Sailor Moon S'' Amy also fought alongside the others against the Heart Snatchers. Amy was the third of the Sailor Scouts to be targeted for her Pure Heart. The Daimon, Dovlin, extracted it, but it was later returned to her. She and Byruit tied for the highest marks on an exam, and got into an argument with her at one point. She fought against Byruit, who was eventually defeated by Sailor Moon, causing her own machine to destroy her. ''Sailor Moon Super S'' As with the other Sailor Scouts, Pegasus upgraded Amy's Sailor Mercury transformation. Using Crystal Power, Amy could transform into a Super Sailor Scout and used a new attack, "Shine Aqua Illusion". Amy was the third of the Sailor Scouts to be targeted by the Amazon Trio. Tiger's Eye looked into her dream mirror and didn't find Pegasus. While fighting off an attack from Besu Besu's monster, Kerokero, Amy learned a new attack called "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody". Films ''The Promise of the Rose'' (Sailor Moon R) ''Hearts in Ice'' (Sailor Moon S) ''Black Dream Hole'' (Sailor Moon SuperS) Future Protector of Crystal Tokyo Powers and Abilities Sailor Mercury Super Sailor Mercury Finishing Moves *'Mercury Bubbles' **'Mercury Bubbles Blast:' Creates dense clouds of mist, which can chill and blind the enemy. **'Mercury Ice Bubbles Freeze:' Freezes the enemy in ice. First used in Sailor Moon R. *'Shine Aqua Illusion:' Can freeze the enemy in ice or project a defensive barrier. First used in Sailor Moon R. **'Shine Aqua Freezing:' A more powerful version of the Shine Aqua Illusion. First used in Sailor Moon Super S. *'Mercury Aqua Rhapsody:' Shoots blasts of water at the enemy. First used in Sailor Moon Super S. Gallery External Links *Moon Profiles: Sailor Mercury *Episodes Focusing on Sailor Mercury Trivia *Amy's planetary symbol (☿) stands for the Roman god's "winged helmet" and the "wand of Hermes" (the god's Greek name). The difference between the symbol used in the Anime/Manga and the scientific symbol is, that the transforming sign has a heart instead of a circle. It can also be understood, as if the cross (matter) is lower than the circle (divine spirit). On the very top is the crescent (mind). In alchemy, mercury (quicksilver) used to be symbolized by ☿. References Category:Sailor Scouts Category:Heart Snatcher targets Category:Dark Moon Circus targets Category:Characters Category:Inner Sailor Scouts